The invention relates to a method for producing a cylindrical component in accordance with the present invention.
Blanks for cylindrical housings, such as, for example, engine housings, are typically ring-rolled. In this process, the heated torus-shaped blank is rolled between a cylindrical mandrel roller arranged inside of the blank and a cylindrical main roller arranged outside of the blank, with the axes of the mandrel roller and the main roller lying parallel to the axis of the workpiece being formed. Simultaneously, two conical axial rollers are arranged above and below the blank on the side diametrically opposite to the blank. The mandrel roller and the main roller determine the radial thickness of the blank (also referred to as the wall thickness of the blank) and the two axial rollers determine the axial length of the blank. For reasons of strength, the housing has ribs, so that the wall thickness of the blank has to be at least as great as the rib height. In particular, cylindrical housings typically do not have a uniform thickness. The ribs are created in the cylindrical outer wall of the blank by machining, such as, for example, by milling, after ring rolling. This process is particularly detrimental, because a very large volume of material debris is produced. Furthermore, in the case of longitudinally divided housings, the ring has to be cut open to form a half-shell, so that an additional operating step ensues in order to be able to produce the final product.
Furthermore, housings of turbomachines particularly have to satisfy the so-called containment criterion. This means that rotating components located in the housing must not penetrate through the housing in the event of a defect, such as, for example, the fracture of a rotor blade. If the housings are cast, the containment criterion can be met only by using an appropriately large mass. This entails the drawback that the housings are heavier than housings produced by machining.